What if?
by LadyLunarPhoenix
Summary: What if Shuten waited and challenged Ryo later after they got back Touma?


What If….

Written by Lady Lunar Phoenix

Rated T

You know the drill on who owns what. Now this takes place right after Touma and Ryo return to earth the difference is that Shuten waited till that night to challenge Ryo into a fight.

What If…

Lady Lunar Phoenix

Ryo woke up with a start and looked around himself when he noticed that Jun was gone. As he was about to get up he saw a piece of paper under his hand and he looked at it and felt his heart grow cold.

'I have the child and if you value his life you'll meet me at the location on the map. Don't tell your friends if you bring them the boy dies. Come alone and we'll finish what we started at Mount Fuji.

Signed Shuten the Oni'

Ryo crumbled the note and looked at the map sighed and got up he couldn't take a chance on Jun getting hurt and left soundlessly. The moon was full and it helped reading the map as Ryo went to fight Shuten again. His yoroi didn't bother him anymore as he had rested it seemed to mend from the time in the Demon Ball that Arago had used to try and kill Touma. It was a small comfort as he traveled to a far place a place in the woods that would be to far for the guys to hear and the trees would muffle the sounds of battle.

After a time he found himself standing there and looked around the place, it was near the base of the mountain and was kind of clear. He stood out in the open and called out. "I'm here Oni so come out!"

"I'm here Wild Fire." Ryo looked around for the speaker but he couldn't see Shuten anywhere.

"I want to see Jun." He said and kept looking around when a small cage appeared and inside it was Jun it was inside a small cave in the bottom of the mountain.

"Ryo…" Jun choked to scared to say much.

"I'll get you Jun don't worry." Ryo said reaching out a hand as Shuten spoke out of the Darkness.

"Well are you ready to face me Wild Fire?"

"I'm always ready to fight you Ma Sho." Ryo said grimly looking around when Shuten stepped out of the darkness of the trees into the light of the moon. The light glinted off of the Kursari-gama as Shuten tightened his hold on the chain.

"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE DAO JIN!" Ryo called out and was then standing there in the remaining cherry blossoms with his yoroi on and his two swords in his hands, he took the map and laid it inside the cave near Jun.

Shuten smiled darkly under his mask and came at Ryo and the young man came at him as well. Without the added power of the volcano or the help of his friends Ryo suddenly realized what he was up against. Shuten had been fighting battles and winning them long before Ryo was even alive. Ryo had the speed and the agility and power that his armor had to keep him safe for a while but Shuten had the experience, and the endurance.

Jun was forced to watch as Ryo and Shuten cut each other with their blades when something caught his eye and he looked up to see thick storm clouds appear and begin to cover the sky and soon the moon was lost under a flash of lightning. Looking back he saw that the two were still going at it even as the first drops of rain fell to the ground.

He looked to see Ryo on his knees with the chain wrapped around his neck and he was struggling to breath as Shuten stood there strangling him.

"Oh no RYO!" Jun called out as Ryo felt himself slipping, there were stars bursting in front of his eyes as he tensed his muscles once more. He threw himself back into Shuten and grabbed the man then finding one arm he threw the man over his shoulder onto his back as the rain began to fall harder. Ryo staggered to his feet and slashed at Shuten with his sword cutting more into the Oni Armor, as the ground became muddier. Ryo struggled to get a better foothold on the ground when Shuten brought the Kursari-gama down trying to slice Ryo in half. Ryo brought his swords up in an 'X' shape and blocked it only to have Shuten try to bring it down anyways, as Ryo felt his arms begin to tremble the blade flashed and it sent a wave into his face. The blast sent Ryo flying into the trees and fall with a dull muddy splash, Ryo reeled in pain and brought his hands up to his face as he tried to get his senses back.

"RYO He's coming at you!" Ryo heard Jun shout at him over the sound of thunder…

Everybody had found shelter inside Nasutei's Jeep and while Byakuen was too big and had to find his own place to hide the guys settled in.

"I wonder where Ryo and Jun are?" Shin asked looking out into the rain that now fell in sheets all around them and made it hard to hear inside.

"I hope they're all right." Seiji said looking out side thoughtfully.

"Well their probably together so it should be alright after all Ryo will watch over Jun." Touma said as he sat in the front seat.

"Beside where would we fit them? Their bound to be dry and safe where ever they are." Xiu replied.

Jun peered up fearfully as the light faded from behind his eyelids. A lightning bolt had hit the tree right next to Ryo and the flash of light was too bright so he had hid his eyes. On the ground some distance away Shuten was lying on the ground on his side and wasn't moving. As Jun looked at where he had last seen Ryo he saw only a pair of legs as a tree was on top of him. By the looks of things Ryo was face down in the mud as the water stayed on the ground and didn't go anywhere. Standing water that's what his papa had called it and now Ryo might drown from it.

"RYO! Hey Ryo wake up!" he called out only it wasn't Ryo who woke up from his voice. Shuten moaned softly and began to sit up when he saw what had happened while he was out. A large tree was lying on top of Wild Fire and the young man looked to lying on his stomach. The boy was trying to wake him up and suddenly it happened again. That burning feeling that told him Ryo was hurt and needed help, but he wanted a glorious battle that was what he was getting until the rain started and now Wild Fire could die not by his hand but by the hand of Nature herself? He slowly got up feeling the pain from the blast and walked over to Ryo. For his part Ryo opened his eyes weakly at first but had reached the end of his strength and fainted breathing in the water that burned its way up his nose. Shuten stood there for a moment and looked at the young man and lifted up his Kursari-gama and brought the tip onto the large tree. A single blast split the tree into two and bending down Shuten lifted Ryo up and took him into the small cave. The armor without warning disappeared leaving Ryo at a greater disadvantage as Jun followed Shuten inside his little cage. Shuten laid the young man out onto the floor and after a moment noticed that Ryo had stopped breathing. A voice in the man's mind told him to let the bothersome youth die for the greater good of his Master Arago, but another softer voice begged him to save the young man. He knew that if he waited any longer Ryo would drown and with a slight reluctance Shuten placed both hands on either side of his helmet and took it off.

He tilted the young man's head back and pinched Ryo's nose shut he opened the youth's mouth and put his over Ryo. He forced the air in his lungs into Ryo's and back away and placed his hands right under the young mans rib cage and began to force Ryo to cough up the water. It took several tries and it still amazed Jun that the Ma Sho was a human and actually helping. But Jun was to scared to point it out fearing that Shuten might stop and let Ryo die. Shuten was about to force more air in when Ryo began to cough up the muddy water that had found it's way into his lungs. Ryo rolled onto his stomach and half coughed half vomited up the stuff and then fell into an exhausted sleep. Shuten leaned over and took the young man into his arms and cradled him as his mind went back into the far past.

Back then he was the one in the warriors' arms, it had been his first battle and he had been badly wounded near the end. The warrior was older than him, at least in his mid thirties to early forties, and he had held Shuten in his arms in much the same way until the pain had eased.

They were alarmed as their yoroi told them that Ryo was in trouble, the rain was beginning to let up and they got out of the Tracker and began to look for clues.

"Aw man this is hopeless any clue is gone by now." Touma said and the others had to agree as Byakuen came back still shaking water out of his fur.

"Byakuen. Can you find Ryo's scent out here any more?" Shin asked bending down to the tiger and placing one hand on the great animal's head. Byakuen walked here and there and sniffed but then seemed to shake his head no that he couldn't. The tiger looked at them baffled as he could smell their fear and he couldn't understand why.

Ryo finally woke up and found himself in the Oni Ma Sho's arms which alarmed him greatly along with the realization that the Oni Ma Sho was a human. He sat up on his own and looked at Shuten as the older man pulled his helmet on his head.

"You. You're human like me." Ryo stated in his shock.

Shuten looked at him and then looked outside again. "The rain has stopped do you want to go back to battle?" he asked.

"You still want to fight?" Ryo asked looking in amazement.

"You fear losing to me?" Shuten asked looking at him.

"Yeah right." Ryo returned looking at Shuten.

Looking away Shuten seemed to think about something. "You can have the boy regardless of the out come. If I win I can either kill you or you must become my slave. If you win you can kill me or take me as your slave."

Ryo stared stunned at the remark that came so far out of left field. His mind struggled to find some hidden meaning but the idea had it temptations. 'I know I can beat him and if I go along then we get more information about the Dynasty. He's given the option of killing or sparing me so I guess that would mean he might not be able to kill me anyways. And he's allowing the chance he loses into the equation.'

Ryo looked at Jun, lost in thought as the idea played through his head. 'If I win then Perhaps we can have more help, but can I trust him? Then again he saved my life I know I nearly drowned and he saved me.' The sensation of the water and mud was still in his throat and nose. He looked at Shuten then he made his decision, with a nod he agreed to the new prize.

"Ryo?" Jun looked so uncertain in his little cage and Ryo looked at him.

"The boy can go right now if you want." Shuten said simply.

"Jun when you find the others I know they'll come but try to explain to them I don't want them to help me… This is my battle." Jun nodded at Ryo's words and Shuten got up and bent down freeing the little boy who looked back at Ryo who was getting up. Ryo handed over the map that Shuten gave him and Jun looked up then he turned around and went into the woods.

"ARMOR OF WILD FIRE DAO JIN!"

Ryo stood there in his armor once again looking at Shuten as the man left the cave into the darkness of the night with the clouds gone, leaving only the moon and the stars to bear witness to a battle for a soul.

Jun finally found the guys and ran to Byakuen for support as his fears came back in full force. "Jun!" they were alarmed to see him in such a state.

"Where's Ryo?" Seiji asked bending down next to the youngster.

"He's fighting Shuten." Jun said rubbing his eyes.

"HE'S WHAT!" They cried out in alarm.

"Shuten grabbed me and made Ryo come after him. But while they were fighting it began to rain and as it did A tree fell on Ryo and knocked him out. So after that Shuten saved him and then they decided to fight again for a different reason." Jun explained.

"What kind of reason?" Touma asked kneeling down next to the child.

"If Ryo wins then he can kill Shuten or make him his slave. If Shuten wins then he can either kill Ryo or take him as a slave." Jun answered then he added. "Ryo said not to interfere even if you come this is his battle."

He handed over the map for the others and they began to clear up the camp realizing that they had to go again.

Shuten and Ryo were at it alright as though they were making up for lost time by the storm. The ground was still muddy from the rain but it didn't stop them. Shuten pressed his attack and Ryo countered as best as he could but he was still tired from the hit he took from the tree to really be any good in the fight. But he had to hold on as Shuten lashed at him with the chain, long enough to at least win Shuten to their side.

"What is that fool doing?" Rajura asked looking from the shadows as the other Ma Sho appeared.

"If he is trying to capture Wild Fire then why give the fool boy a fair shot. Better to kill him off when he had the chance." Anubis said in deeper darkness.

"Well should we waste this chance to capture Wild Fire. I don't see why he should get the credit." Naaza hissed from the shadows on the other side of Rajura.

"Well then…" Anubis let the sentence hang and he went forward with the darkness hiding the cold gleam of his Nodachi as he struck to pierce the back of the Wild Fire.

Shuten started as he saw cold death striking at Ryo's back and he reached out and threw Ryo to the ground to avoid the swift death. Ryo laid there amazed more then hurt as he saw Shuten glaring at Anubis, who was standing there. The sword had gone through Shuten's side piercing armor and flesh. Ryo stumbled to his feet in shock and came over as Shuten glared at Anubis.

"How. Dare. You. Interfere." He bit through each word as he stared at Anubis.

Anubis was surprised at the actions of his fellow Ma Sho but it wasn't like he cared that he had just stabbed his fellow.

"How could you save him! Wild Fire is the enemy of our Master!" Anubis snarled back and twisted the blade a bit.

Shuten refused to give Anubis the pleasure to hear him moan in pain as his eyes caught sight of Rajura and Naaza walking out of the night.

"This is my battle!" Shuten spat in anger. "How dare you dishonor me by interfering." His voice dropped into a low growl.

"Dishonor?" The words seem to stun Anubis. "How can you speak of honor after 400 years?"

Shuten couldn't find the words to answer him but didn't need to as a Wild Fire sword lashed out at Anubis. Yanking out the sword the Ma Sho of Darkness leapt back to avoid getting hurt as the other Ma Sho came out of the darkness pulling out their own weapons. Ryo got ready for a fight he didn't ask for as Shuten gripped his wound and in his free hand he held his Kursari-gama. Then out of no where a single arrow fell between Ryo and Anubis startling everyone into looking up and to the right.

Touma stood there with another arrow notched and ready while the others looked ready for a fight.

"Ryo we'll take care of them just finish what ever it is you were doing with Shuten!" Seiji told Ryo as he went after Anubis and the other Ma Sho had to move to find better places to fight at.

Ryo watched them go then he turned to look at Shuten, the man was bent over with a hand gripping his wound and Ryo felt his heart hurt to think about it.

"Shuten… If you're in too much pain then we can call it a draw." Ryo suggested gently.

"No."

"But Shuten you've been stabbed in the side you can't win." Ryo said.

"Do you know what my Master will do to me once he learns of this? This battle will have an ending." Shuten looked at Ryo with his teeth clenched in pain.

"You mean that Arago doesn't know you're here?" He asked looking back at the other Ma Sho, through the trees he couldn't see much but he could hear the battle.

"Stand Ready Wild Fire." It was the only warning that Ryo got that he was about to be attacked again and turning around he barely avoided getting stabbed. The storm was beginning again as they fought soon everyone was wet with the water as in the distance hidden from them all Nasutei and Jun watched with Byakuen being held back, the battle from inside the cave that Ryo, Shuten, and Jun had shared a little while ago. The thought was scary, it meant that from this point on Shuten had two options die by Ryo's hand or live in slavery either way it was a sure bet that Ryo would be more merciful then Arago.

Ryo didn't hold back he would beat Shuten down with everything he had but he wouldn't kill Shuten.

Xiu was having fun in a sick way at beating the sense out of Rajura and it was alarming to think on what they had seen. Shuten had saved Ryo from certain death, it was disturbing to be sure then again Jun said that Shuten was human so maybe there was some sense of goodness in him. Touma was shooting anything that moved and looked like a Ma Sho while Xiu and Rajura fought near the mountain side, Shin was fighting Naaza near the small river that ran through and Seiji was fighting Anubis in the center of it all. Rajura suddenly called out…

"Tou Chi Mou!" And as he spun the illusions around them they became more wary as they remembered the last time they had fought the Ma Sho of Illusion. They no longer could see any thing and be sure of what it was and so with that advantage the Ma Sho pressed their attack. But they forgot to count on one thing, Seiji was the warrior of light and Light can create illusions or disperse them. Seiji focused his power to see what was what and found Anubis coming straight for him. He blocked and slashed back at the Ma Sho then with his power he found Naaza and called it to Shin's attention and the same for Xiu. With the battle making like a see saw Touma decided to check on Ryo and see if the Oni Ma Sho was keeping to his word of a fair battle.

Ryo laid there the man had him pinned to the ground and was holding the Kursari-gama above his head and was looking down at his beaten foe. Touma stumbled into the clearing just as the blade came straight down for Ryo's head. Touma cried out it pain even as he looked away from the gore.

"RYO!"

The others started and looked off in the direction of the cry fearing the worst as their armors began to call again.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Shuten cried in pain as he got off of Ryo and began to shake even as his and Ryo's armors began to respond to the call. Touma looked over as he heard Shuten cry out and in his shock and joy found Ryo beginning to sit up on his own.

"RYO!" he cried out running over to Ryo but the teen didn't seem to hear his friend.

"Shuten?" Ryo reached over and gripped the man's shoulder in concern as Shuten moaned in pain.

But the older man shook his hand away in anger and tried to fight what ever it was that was invading his soul. "This fight isn't over… If I can't kill you then either I must die or become your slave." Shuten said in pain as he dragged himself to his feet still holding his weapon.

Ryo pushed Touma away and by now his heart was more torn then he could have imagined, he felt such pain for Shuten and yet this was his enemy. The man had tried to kill him time and again, no, Shuten wasn't a man he was in Ryo's mind another teenager. He didn't know that Shuten was over 400 years old how could he when he didn't know till now that his enemy was even human.

"One last time… either I win this fight and you yield to me… or I lose either my life or my freedom." Shuten said as he began to twirl the chain of his Kursari-gama. Touma saw the others and ran to them as they stood and watched a finish to a battle that the out come was becoming much to clear.

"KO RAI SEI!" He yelled as he threw his chain at Ryo.

"SO EN ZAN!" Ryo countered and it became a pushing contest of powers one would have to yield to the other and as they pushed the others hovered on the edge of the battlefield.

"I don't know why but Shuten spared Ryo." Touma told the others what he saw and they thought about it as the blasts stayed strong.

"You said Shutens armor also called out as ours did?" Seiji asked and Touma nodded.

Then it happened Shuten couldn't hold on anymore and his power faltered and then stopped. He fell to the ground letting Ryo's own attack slam into him. But Ryo began to power down after Shuten fell after all full power would kill him, and Ryo couldn't bring himself to that any more.

Shuten laid there motionless as the others came to their leaders' side even as he walked towards Shuten and stood over him. Then Shutens' fingers moved slowly and began to close into a fist, slowly he pushed himself to his knees but even then he swayed. Shuten didn't look up but he laid his weapon down at Ryo's feet then lifting his hands up he began to remove his helmet. They watched as blood red hair spilled out from under his helmet and he soon had it resting at Ryo's feet next to his Kursari-gama.

"My life or my freedom. Take one and spare me the other." He said softly with his head bowed in defeat knowing that his life hung in the balance of the one who had beaten him in combat. Though not fair by the interference of the other Ma Sho Ryo had tried to keep it fair so it was just as well that Shuten acknowledged his downfall. Time seemed to stand still for the two of them as the world around them stopped, Ryo came over and knelt down beside Shuten.

"I can't take your life Shuten But I can not take you as my slave either. I could take you as a friend though, if you just open up." Ryo offered opening his hand to Shuten who looked up in a dazed lost way.

"I… Don't understand… Why would you want me as a friend after everything I've done to you?" Shuten asked the million dollar question.

"Why did you spare me when the tree fell, or any other time in this battle." Ryo countered as the others began to form a circle around him.

"I don't know. Something told me to spare you." Shuten answered still looking down at the ground, if his life was being spared then it would be his freedom he would lose instead. Over head a cruel visage appeared in the form of Arago.

"SHUTEN! How Dare you defy me!" Shuten's eyes widen at the voice and he looked up in out right fear.

A beam shot out from Arago to reclaim his Ma Sho but instead Ryo got in the way and his yoroi began to glow and the others began to glow. In alarm at what Ryo had done first Touma then the others joined him in shielding Ryo and Shuten from Arago, hoping to keep Ryo from being taken as well. Then as before Shuten began to cry out in pain and his yoroi began to glow a soft shade of gold.

"Shuten?" Ryo bent his head down next to Shuten's ear and called his name.

"It hurts. Why are you doing this to me?" he moaned.

"What does it feel like?" Ryo asked in alarm at the sight of the Oni glowing as they kept trying to fend off Arago's power.

"Like when your holding a rope and someone is trying to pull it from you." He answered.

"Then let the rope go." Shin said holding Shuten's arm. Shuten looked at him for a moment after all Shin wasn't his new master Ryo was. Then again Shin was his master's friend so after a moment of indecision he closed his eyes and let go of the rope.

In their minds they could see a weaving coming together made of their very power. Like a loom One, Ryo, formed the foundation of the weaving leaving the other four to weave their power but it wasn't enough as the four of them kept getting their tapestry torn by Arago. Then as they began to wonder what they could do a single golden thread joined theirs and they then had the five they needed to stop Arago. And they knew where that shade of gold came, it was Shuten letting his power go where it wanted to, straight to the Samurai Troopers.

"Does it still hurt?" Ryo asked to Shuten who looked up at him and with a weak smile answered.

"No. It… I feel much better now." On his forehead glowed the Kanji of Chu. Arago raged where he floated having no other choice then to admit that he just lost the Oni yoroi. The danger past the five of them stood up and looked at Shuten as he tried to get back up only he still couldn't. They stood there realizing that his power was like their own and that perhaps Ryo was right, Shuten wasn't evil. Ryo helped Shuten up, and the former Ma Sho bowed to his new master. Ryo shook his head and gripped Shuten's shoulder.

"I told you I won't be your master, but I can be your friend if you let me."

Shuten sent his yoroi away and stood there in his sub armor and with a sigh.

"Then teach me how to be a friend for I have long since forgotten."

Ryo looked at the others and smiled at their newest member.

"Sure."

If you want me to continue then write me otherwise…


End file.
